1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an orthopedic brace to aid the healing of an upper extremity of an injured or postoperative patient and more specifically to a brace that can be used for total immobilization but that also provides for abduction and is adjustable to allow for internal and external rotation of the extremity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Braces and slings are used in the medical field to provide stability, support and immobilization of an upper extremity, such as an arm, which aids the healing process of an injured or postoperative extremity. However, the use of braces and slings can also cause problems during the healing process. For example, due to the immobilization of the extremity by the brace and sling patients often face problems including decreased active and passive range of motion and pain that may lead to conditions such as “frozen shoulder.” Such problems can hinder the patient's recovery and their ability to return to daily activities.
Traditional braces and slings immobilize an injured extremity by holding the extremity close to the patient's torso with the elbow flexed at approximately 90 degrees. However, the complete lack of movement of the extremity can cause over time the problems discussed above. As a result, and in order to alleviate such problems, patients often times must undergo physical therapy, such as abduction and internal and external rotation of the extremity. Abduction is generally movement of the upper arm away from the lateral border of the torso. External rotation is generally movement of the humeral head in the transverse plane away from the torso through the forearm flexed at approximately 90 degrees. And, internal rotation is generally movement of the humeral head in the transverse plane toward the torso through the forearm flexed at approximately 90 degrees. For purposes of further description of the above movements, the transverse plane as used above is a horizontal plane passing through a standing human body so that the transverse plane is parallel to the floor or perpendicular to the long axis of the human body. Further, the humeral head as used above is the hemispherical head of an upper arm of a human body which articulates with the glenoid fossa or cavity of the scapula.
Typical braces and slings do not allow for abduction and internal or external movement of an extremity as discussed above. Moreover, many braces and/or slings that allow for abduction do not allow for external or internal rotation. However, even those braces that allow for abduction and internal and external rotation typically contain complex structures including multiple bolts, guide rails and/or support posts, or require multiple braces. Consequently, such braces and slings are bulky, heavy, not easily adjusted (i.e., requiring another person to aid the patient in setting up and adjusting the brace and sling) and costly to manufacture.
Thus, there is a need for a simple, light weight and cost effective orthopedic brace that can be used with a sling to immobilize an upper extremity but to also allow movement (i.e., abduction and internal and external rotation) of the extremity while still providing stability and support. Such a brace will not only provide the necessary support and immobilization to promote healing but will also allow the patient the ability to move the extremity as instructed by their healthcare professional to help prevent the common problems associated with immobilization. As a result, such problems associated with the immobilization of an extremity can be relieved or reduced by a patient's use of such a brace in conjunction with other physical therapy directed by a healthcare professional.